Distinto amanecer
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Se removió un poco para que el la abrazase, solo con él ella se comportaba así, con el todo era distinto..


Distinto amanecer

.Shika

Uno rubia de largos cabellos amarillos y hermosos ojos azules caminaba entre la multitud, vestía una falda violeta con una camisa de tirantes negra y unos tacones no muy altos negros también, ademas de su cartera negra, ese día había decidido ir caminando ya que la cita donde debía presentarse quedaba cerca era un restaurante italiano comería con su novio y compartiría ya que mañana este se iría de viaje...

La chica llego rápido y se dentro en el restaurante, hablo con el gerente y le indicaron que ya la estaban esperando, mesa número 8, tan pronto como llego a la mesa que estaba un poco mas apartada de las demás el chico de cabello negro que estaba sentado se levanto, era un chico apuesto su cabello era corto y negro al igual que sus ojos vestía un traje formal sin corbata, se acerco a la chica la saludo con un beso en los labios que no duro mucho, solo lo necesario, un saludo entre novios, él morocho como todo caballero la ayudo a sentarse y luego tomo asiento frente a ella...

**Ino.. como estas?-**pregunto bebiendo de la copa de vino que estaba en su mesa mientras ella hacia lo mismo

**como me ves.. Sai, jeje-** _tan sensual y hermosa como de costumbre _pensó el chico mientras le sonreía y ella le correspondía-** así que te vas mañana...**

**Lamentándolo mucho cariño**_-_dijo el mientras pedía la comida, no era ni almuerzo ni cena, solo postre-**es un viaje de negocios, para el Lamborgini que quieres **

**que novio mas considerado tengo por eso te amo-**dijo rozando las piernas de el con las suyas propias mientras lo miraba con deseo

**Lo se preciosa, yo también te amo-**estaba profundamente enamorado de su novia como ella ... de él

La comida la degustaron hablando de variedades y mas, el ambiente entre ellos nunca era tenso siempre encontraban de que hablar disfrutaban de esos temas de conversación tan bizarros, al terminar de comer salieron del restaurante, el coche de él esperaba por ellos, se adentraron en el y se dirigieron al departamento de ella, a pesar de ser novios ella había exigido uno para ella ya que cuando el se iba de viaje por negocios ella no le gustaba estar en aquel departamento tan grande y solitario...

Al llegar subieron en el ascensor, tomados de la mano como los novios que eran y al entrar en el apartamento que se hallaba a oscuras él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente descendiendo por su mandíbula siguiendo por el fino cuello impregnándose del fino, delicado y costoso aroma de la piel, luego de aquello según él chico hicieron el amor pero para ella solo fue sexo...

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ella estaba dándole la espalda a él mientras el pelinegro la miraba con amor y ternura, realmente estaba enamorado de esa chica tan sexy, dulce pero avariciosa...

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, últimamente ella no lo llamaba a menos que él lo hiciera, estaba distante y se podría decir que hasta fría... algo no estaba bien. _Ino... siento que hay un tercero, ese que esta tratando de robarte para dañarme, si lo pienso bien puede ser que no este del todo errado aunque, no soporto la idea de que te tenga en sus brazos, acaricie tus largos cabellos rubios como la seda, no lo quiero creer porque me gustas mucho y temo perderte_, _eres mía, mi novia y cuando regrese espero que aceptes ser mi esposa, no debería preocuparme ya que te conozco bien y tu nunca me serias infiel pero mi mente juega conmigo, debido a tu comportamiento en ocasiones, aun así no quiero perder tu cariño... _Miraba a la chica que descansaba plenamente y miro el reloj, ya era hora de marcharse ...

Un nuevo día hacia acto de presencia, y el sol de mañana se filtraba por los cristales de la ventana despertando a la chica de largos cabellos...

Al abrir sus ojos azules, se hallo sola en la cama de colores oscuros, probablemente se habría marchado temprano como de costumbre, la chica salio de la cama desnuda para adentrarse en el baño donde limpio las impurezas de su cuerpo, recordando la noche anterior, solo sexo algo que no la satisfacía pero no podía dejar a su "novio" perdería el estatus social que había ganado y las comodidades se irían junto con el... si el agua pura fuera capaz de limpiar los errores todo seria diferente, salio del baño envuelta en una toalla saliendo de nuevo directo hacia el closet de madera, el cual abrió y saco unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa celeste, se los coloco y su cabello lo ato en una cola alta y para complementar el atuendo se puso unas botas negras, vestida así salio de aquel solitario departamento, esta vez si se monto en su coche, ese día tenia que ir a una prueba de vestidos, el modelaje era en ocasiones estresante...

Casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde la paso en su trabajo, tomándose fotos para las revistas, en las que promocionaba los productos y otras cosas, el reloj deba las 6 de la tarde y su celular sonó con insistencia, al contestarlo sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso...

**Tks, Ino...-**dijo una voz conocida y cansada al otro lado

**Shikamaru! Tonto por que no me habías llamado!-**chillo la chica, con el podía ser real

**Problemática... estoy fuera ven-**y sin esperar una respuesta colgó, ella no se preocupo por ello ya que siempre era así, a el no le gustaba desperdiciar saliva...

Rápidamente se coloco la ropa con la que llego, tomo su cartera y salio hacia el ascensor que la llevo a la entrada de la compañía, al salir por las puertas lo pudo ver, se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente en la moto de tono verde oscuro, el chico miraba las hojas que caían de los arboles, cuando ella se le acerco la volteo a ver y sonrió, le ofreció el casco y ella se lo coloco, se fueron a una velocidad considerable, lo que les sobraba era tiempo y el era tan relajado que eliminaba el estrés en ella, llegaron a un edificio de cristales oscuros, ella conocía ese lugar muy bien, al entrar una chica les dio la bienvenida, tenia los cabellos negros y los ojos violáceos, tan pronto como ellos comenzaron a subir las escaleras la chica salio del edificio, ese lugar era propiedad de el castaño, el era detective y su casa era su oficina, llegaron al tercer piso y el tomo asiento en la alfombra del suelo mientras la chica se sentó en frente de él...

Y hay estaban de nuevo, mirándose a la cara, ya acostumbrados a ese silencio, la rubia buscaba las palabras correctas con las cual empezar a hablar, teniendo aun la esperanza que él quisiera escucharla, tantas veces en las cuales se habían reunido como estaban en ese momento, ella lo miraba a él y el miraba esos ojos celestes, esas ventanas del alma, los ojos de la chica viajaron a los labios del castaño, hacia mucho que no los besaba, Shikamaru solo divagaba no le interesaba saber que pasara mañana, Ino tenia las palabras pero aun así esas palabras no salían de su pensamiento _Quisiera volver contigo_, los ojos de ella adquirían un brillo cada que lo tenia cerca, el brillo de una ilusión, ellos estaban comprometidos pero ella no aceptaba el trabajo de el porque era peligroso, eso los distancio, pero el echo era que aun se amaban, por eso esos encuentros...

Ella se elevo del suelo y se le acerco lentamente hasta posarse delante de él, un amor tan profundo, el amor de ellos no debería terminar así, eran polos opuestos pero aun así se complementaban, él también se levanto del suelo, ahora la diferencia de estatura era inmensa, y la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello, aspirando el aroma a flores de ella, siempre era así, duraban un momento abrazados, en ese amor tan profundo e intenso, y sin mas el no aguantaba y unía sus labios con los suaves de ella, ella no se negaba a aquel contacto solo se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos hacia él, y poco apoco el beso se hacia mas profundo, las sensaciones eran tan diferentes que con _Sai, _al igual que sus manos eran tan masculinas, sus caricias que se fueron desde aquel encuentro en ese momento regresaban, _Quisiera volver contigo _esas palabras se atoraban en la garganta de la rubia, besos, caricias y la ropa sobraba a los pocos minutos estaban en el suelo desnudos, las sabanas blancas los acompañaban, ella era tan sensible a el, la hacia sentir viva, él tan indiferente a cualquiera excepto a ella...

Besos tiernos y amorosos llenos de pasión, se repartían entre esos dos cuerpos, deseosos de placer y mas, el chico seguía solo acariciándola grabando una vez mas aquel cuerpo en su memoria para tener un recuerdo de ella hasta el próximo encuentro porque muy en su mente sabia que eso se volvería a repetir...

Ella solo se dejaba llevar recibiendo todo lo que el le daba y lo besaba, sus labios ya se encontraban rojos e hinchados, sin ropa, en el suelo, el comenzó a masajear los senos de generoso tamaño y con besos llego a ellos y tomo uno para llevárselo a la boca, los beso, lamió y chupo, escuchando los suaves gemidos y jadeos que salían de aquella boca, repitiendo la acción en el otro seno volviendo erectos ambos pezones...

La boca del chico descendió por el plano vientre sintiendo la piel suave hasta llegar a la parte femenina mas sensible de la chica, donde le dio placer y la hizo llegar al primer orgasmo, ella presionaba el duro y firme pecho del Nara, el poco a poco fue introduciendo en la cavidad baja de ella su miembro firme mientras la rubia se abrazaba a él, enterrando sus largas uñas en la espalda, las primeras estocadas eran lentas, torturándolos a ambos pero luego fueron en aumento de ritmo, era impresionante la exactitud del castaño, gemidos de placer salían de ella y jadeos de él... Y ambos llegaron al clímax diciendo el nombre del contrario

_**Ino ...**_

_**Shikamaru ... **_

Ambos yacían en el suelo, envueltos en las sabanas, abrazados, ella dormía plácidamente en el pecho masculino y el miraba al techo igual que siempre, con uno de sus brazos en su nuca y el otro en la cintura de la rubia, y de los finos labios de ella salieron aquellas palabras...

**Quisiera volver contigo...-**pero la Yamanaka estaba dormida, el sabia que ella hablaba dormida era tan ...

**Tks problemática...-** y el junto a ella cayeron en los brazos del dios del sueño Morfeo

Luz, la misma luz de todos los días que se filtraba por las ventanas y le daba de lleno en el rostro, ese día trabajaría total estaba sola..

Despertó, abriendo sus ojos celestes se elevo y como de costumbre inspecciono el lugar, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en su departamento y sintió como algo se removía a un lado de ella, presionándola para que cayera de nuevo...

**Ino.. duerme aun es temprano-**dijo bostezando el de ojos oscuros, tapando su cuerpo y el de la chica con las sabanas

**mm? Shikamaru es tarde son son..-**pero pronto vio como el chico estaba durmiendo de nuevo y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa al verlo tan tranquilo como siempre era él, lo que sentía por el era un amor tan intenso como hace tiempo

Se removió un poco para que el la abrazase, solo con él ella se comportaba así, con el todo era distinto que con _"su novio Sai"_, el chico nunca se quedaba hasta los amaneceres, nunca la abrazaba de aquella manera...

Quizá debería de renunciar su relación con Sai e intentar de nuevo con Shikamaru todos los días un ...

_Distinto amanecer..._


End file.
